Race for Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: After a fight Emma leaves Regina and heads to the airport. Now Regina is racing to the airport to stop her. Will she make it there in time? Or will Emma be flying away for good? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon a Time Characters

Race for Love

_Girl don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you_

_Run and jump into your truck, and hit the gas, burn some rubber up_

_Yeah your time's running out _

_Do it now_

_Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit_

_Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting_

_Whatever it takes_

_You gotta get to that gate_

Regina Mills was racing down the street in her car with tears streaming down her face. She had to get to the Story Brooke Airport before that plane takes off. Her wife Emma Swan was going to leave her and it was all Regina's fault. They were having problems and Emma was trying to fix them but Regina was too stubborn to listen. Last night they had another huge fight and finally Emma said", Maybe I should just leave".

Then Regina out of anger shouted", I hope you do". The look Emma gave her broke her heart in two. They went to bed in separate rooms and the next morning Regina found Emma gone and a note was left behind. Now Regina was racing to the airport to stop Emma from leaving.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_Sittin' at the airport_

_Waitin' on the airplane_

_Bout to take her out of here_

_Ooh_

_They're gonna call her number_

_She'll sit down by the window_

_The plane'll leave the runway_

_And fade into a goodbye sky_

_You better run while you still got time_

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

Emma was at the airport waiting for her number to be called. Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered the fight she had with Regina. It was over something stupid she remembered something about asking Regina to take out the trash. Then Regina said something like why does she have to work and still clean up the house or something. After that the fight just osculated from there and then Emma suggested she leave. She meant to stay at Mary Margret's house for a while until they calmed down to work things out. But when Regina said I hope you do. It broke Emma's heart and as she lay in bed without Regina by her side. She made a decision that maybe Regina would be happier without her in the picture. So, she packed up what little belongings she had and left a goodbye note. Now she was waiting for her number and then she would be gone.

_ Admit it girl you blew it, you really messed it up_

_ You can make excuses if you really want to lose her_

_ It's all on the line, do or die time_

_ Getting on your knees time_

_ Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her_

_ Everything good in your life begins and ends with her_

_ Lose your pride while you can_

_ Come on woman be a woman_

Regina was almost at the airport as her thoughts raced. She couldn't lose Emma, she just couldn't. Before Emma came to Story Brooke to apply for the sheriff's position Regina's life was empty. Emma made her smile and feel happy. They would go to the park and have picnics or take midnight strolls in the town square. But once they got married little problems happened and Regina tried to ignore the problem but it got worse. Instead of fixing the problems like Emma wanted Regina just buried herself with work. Then the fighting happened and Regina felt bad for all the stupid fights they had. Now because of her selfish pride she was going to lose Emma. But not this time she was going to swallow her pride and get her Emma back. Then do whatever it took to fix their marriage for life without Emma was the ultimate torture. Regina just hoped she wasn't too late.

_ She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_ Sittin at the airport_

_ Waitin' on the airplane_

_ Bout to take her out of here_

_ Ooh_

_ They're gonna call her number_

_ She'll sit down by the window_

_ The plane'll leave the runway_

_ And fade into a goodbye sky_

_ You better run while you still got time_

_ She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_ Waitin' on the airplane_

_ Bout to take her out of here_

_ They're gonna call her number_

_ She'll sit down by the window_

_ The plane'll leave the runway_

_ And fade into a goodbye sky_

_ You better run while you still got time_

Emma heard her number and got up to head to the airplane. Just then she heard someone screaming her name and as she turned around she saw Regina coming towards her. "Regina what are you mph", Emma was about to ask but Regina's kiss muffled out the rest of her sentence. Emma felt Regina's tears down her face as the brunette held her in a possessive embrace.

When they broke apart Regina said", Please don't leave I'm sorry I'm so sorry".

"But I thought you wanted me to leave?" Emma asked as she fought back tears.

"No I never want you to leave Emma. You are my everything and it took me almost losing you to realize that. Please come home with me and I will do anything to save our marriage. I'll go to counseling anything you want just don't leave me. I love you Emma and I want you to come home", Regina said as tears fell from her face.

"Oh Regina, I love you too and I am sorry for giving up so easily please forgive me", Emma said as she kissed her wife passionately on the lips.

"Come on Emma let's go home", Regina said and the two women walked out of the airport together.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_ Waitin' on the airplane_

_ She'll fade into a goodbye sky_

Epilouge

Regina and Emma saved their marriage after a few months in counseling. Their marriage still had occasional fights but they worked it out together. After a years time they had a son named Henry and they were truly happy.

The End

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this story and please review. I don't know if Story Brooke had an airport I just put that in so it would fit the song. And a special thanks to Casey James for I loved this song.


End file.
